Hotel Rooms
by urrbanchic
Summary: The team, minus Emily, flies out to Washington to help the local police on a case, but the run into some hotel room trouble! Will JJ survive being surrounded by testosterone? Please read and review!


Okay, so I wanted to work on "Back to the Abuser" some more, but this story was just nagging at me! Part 2 will be up soon, and I don't know if there will be a part 3 or 4 but… we shall see! I'm not huge on writing about the cases, but I will try! Please leave a review! It helps me grow as a writer and brightens my day!

I don't own nothing!

Hotel Rooms

They were on another case, as usual, but this one was a bit… unusual. They had received word of the case less than 12 hours after their last one, which lasted about a week and a half. The team (SSA Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner, SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Jennifer Jareau "JJ", SSA Emily Prentiss, and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, along with Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, who stayed at home) was minus one. Emily Prentiss had had to stay back home, for personal reasons. Now, just as soon as they had gotten off their private jet, they were boarding it. They would be briefed on the plane.

"We are heading to Olympia, Washington." Announced JJ while on the jet. "Three girls are dead. All had very long, dark hair, and were petite. They all went to different schools, ranging from public to private. These girls were not popular, but more "in between," someone not always noticed. Each girl was drowned." JJ looked at Hotch, her boss, signaling she was done.

"Alright everyone. We have a long flight ahead of us. Everyone get comfortable, and try to rest up. I know it hasn't been long since our last case-" Morgan snorted at that and muttered something like 'yea, not long' which Hotch chose to ignore and continue, "-but that is no excuse for not being on top of your game, okay?"

After the long flight, the team got off the jet and were met by the Sheriff. "Agent Jareau," Sheriff Gailin greeted her, "thanks for coming so quickly. We've never experienced something like this." He started walking. The rest of the team followed their media liaison/fellow agent towards the two black trucks that awaited them. "Well, it is late, so after a quick tour, I suggest you all go to a hotel and get situated for tomorrow." the sheriff said. "Sure." Agreed Hotch.

After a short tour of the small police station-"it's not much, but it's enough to keep us running," commented Sheriff Gailin- the already tired team gathered at the nearest hotel. Hotch took out the Bureau-issued credit card that payed for all of the team's expenses while on cases, and went up to the receptionist. "Hi, how are you doing tonight?" The receptionist, Shelley, greeted Hotch. "Hi, I was wondering if you have any rooms available in clusters?" "Sure, one second, hun." the receptionist typed away on her computer, bit her lip and looked up again a few minutes later. "I can only offer you all one room- it's the only one available in the whole hotel! You guys must've come at the wrong time of the season…" Hotch looked over to his team, and then back to Shelley. This was the only hotel close by to the station. "Sure," Hotch said. "We'll take it."

"We WHAT?" Morgan all but exploded. Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose; it was getting late, and he had just broken the news that the whole team would have to share a room. Reid looked bewildered, "Where exactly is everyone going to sleep?" Hotch answered him. "There are two full-sized beds, Reid. We will have to make due." Rossi grunted in agreement. Then, Hotch realized the dilemma… he slowly looked over to JJ who was standing off to the side. They had approached the room, and they were all outside of it. "Alright, let's just go in." Hotch said, willing to deal with JJ once they were inside. "Damn, this room is CRAMPED!" Morgan was right, it was small. There was no carpet on the floor, which threw a wrench into Reid's idea, which was volunteering to sleep on the floor, but not on hard wood. There was a small box TV on top of the bureau. The bathroom was actually pretty roomy, with a tub and shower, toilet, and double sink, but unfortunately that didn't help much. "Um, so what are the sleeping arrangements?"JJ asked, as all of the men of the BAU team looked at her, realizing suddenly what kind of predicament they were in for...


End file.
